Purple Cloud
by Devil Wolf Girl
Summary: Harry felt like he was suffocating the longer he stayed in England. So his friends took matters into their own hands and sent him away to America. There Harry ends up joining the circus and taking up a new name. A Harry-is-Skull fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter**

Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, Boy-Who-Lived turned Man-Who-Conquered was done. Completely and utterly fed up. He was sick of the wizarding world. None of them could understand that he was reeling from losing many close friends and family. Instead everyone was stuck between singing his praises or claiming he was the next dark lord. So yes, Harry was _done _with the wizarding world.

He tried to stick around. Really, he did. Harry has been helping with the rebuilding of Hogwarts, burying the dead, giving inspiring speeches (written by Hermione, bless her), and doing everything expected of him. But between all of that and his new responsibility as a father to Teddy, he had very little time to grieve himself. Harry was feeling the chains surround him, chaining him to this world that has never supported him. The feeling made him sick.

He planned to set up a new identity in the muggle world and raise his godson far, far away from the UK. Find a job that he enjoyed (maybe even one that would let him travel as he's always wanted to travel the world) and just...leave the wizarding world behind. He would focus on raising Teddy and enjoying his life for once.

His friends, bless them, once they heard even a hint of what he was feeling had already made plans for him to leave should he wish it. Hermione set him up with plane tickets to America, one for him, Teddy, and Andy. Ron had a bag packed for him and said that once Harry found a place he'd bring the rest of his stuff over. Luna handed him potions that, once he picked a color for them, would permanently change his hair and eyes to that color.

It was a shock to discover they had been waiting for him to leave but a relief that they accepted it so quickly. Andy had her own bag packed and was waiting for him with Teddy. Apparently Luna Fire called her and told her it was time.

His friends threw him a small party later that night. There was cake, firewhisky, and presents given to Harry. He would be leaving with Andy and Teddy in the morning but he put that out of his mind, instead focusing on the present moment with his family. He didn't know why, but the thought of leaving them behind hurt. But the thought of staying here to be with them was suffocating. He'd come and visit often, but he couldn't stay.

He boarded the plane the next morning and could feel a weight off his shoulders the further the plane went from England. Soon, he would start over. Be himself instead of who others wanted him to be. Just the thought had him relaxing in his chair.

"Go to sleep Harry. I'll wake you in a few hours," Andy whispered, mindful of the sleeping Teddy in his lap. Harry nodded and adjusted his hold slightly around his godson before closing his eyes. For the first time in a long time, he slept peacefully.

**This was actually half finished when I started working on it. Since Skull is my favorite Arcobaleno I had planned to write this fic a long time ago but never got around to it at the time. I had this started a couple months before Green Lightning. **

**Only one more story to go! The bonus story in my Rainbow Collection. Fem!Harry and Luche are different people and Harry becomes the Sky Arcobaleno while Luche becomes a failed Arcobaleno. **

**Please Follow, Favorite, and Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo or Harry Potter**

In practice, finding a house they liked was harder than they expected. With some they didn't like the neighborhood, others the house itself didn't fit their requirements, and there was a few that were perfect in theory but didn't feel right to them. It took them eight days but they did eventually find the perfect house.

Two story, four bedroom, two and a half bath, a basement, and four miles away from the closest neighbor. Plus the kitchen was huge, which immediately had Harry's vote. Andy had laughed at his expression when he saw the kitchen. Apparently he 'looked like a child at Christmas who just got their most wanted toy'.

Moving in was a hell of a lot easier, thanks to magic. It only took them two days to get everything cleaned (Harry's OCD played a major part in making the house sparkle), unpacked, and decorated.

Now Harry sat on the floor of their new living room, playing with Teddy. Andy sat on the couch and was watching them with a smile.

"What are your plans now?" she asked.

"I've entertained a couple of ideas. I thought about starting up my own restaurant or bakery. I do want to travel though, but that can always be done as vacations," Harry said, stacking a few blocks on top of each other for Teddy to knock over. The baby giggled happily and clapped his hands together, prompting Harry to repeat the process.

"Why not do both? Start a business here and get a job that lets you travel. You can always apparate between the two. And I can man the store while you are at the other job," Andy suggested. Harry blinked.

"I...had never thought about that," he said stunned. "Trip into town to see if there's any available spaces?" Harry asked. Andy nodded with a smile. She got up and went to change into the appropriate clothes for an outing. Harry did the same, picking up Teddy and changing him as well. A notice-me-not charm was placed on his hair, and a hat covering it for good measure.

Harry has just finished changing into his new clothes (jeans, t-shirt, and leather jacket) when he spied the two potion vials Luna had given him. He had forgotten about those.

"Hey Andy!" Harry called, grabbing the vials and Teddy before walking to the kitchen. "You think I should change my look before we go?" he asked.

"Probably for the best. What colors were you thinking?" Andy asked. Harry looked to Teddy, who was staring at him from where he was perched on Harry's hip.

"Well little wolf? What colors should I pick for my new look?" Harry asked. Teddy laughed, his hair and eyes turning to a bright purple color. Harry blinked. "That wasn't what I meant but okay," he said, stunned. Andy laughed.

"At least no one will recognize you as Harry Potter," she said. Her words were practically dripping with amusement.

"True," Harry said. He handed Teddy to Andy and activated the potions. He had to use his magic to adjust them to the specific color he wanted but that was as easy as a color change charm. A first year could do it.

"Here's to Teddy's purple obsession," Harry raised the first potion for his eyes as a toast. He downed it, inwardly cringing at the horrible taste. He downed the one for the hair immediately after. It was best to treat potions as bandaids. Rip them off and it's over faster. He had a feeling it worked when Andy burst out laughing and Teddy started clapping.

"You look like a punk goth kid," Andy said through her giggles. Harry shot Teddy a betrayed look.

"See what you did. You made Andy laugh at your poor godfather. I hope you are happy mister," Harry playfully scolded, poking Teddy on the nose. He just grabbed Harry's finger and made happy baby noises. Harry let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Well...it suits you at least," Andy commented.

"Yeah?" Harry raises an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah. Now all you need is a punk name and the look would be complete," she said smirking. Harry looked down at his outfit. Ripped jeans, purple t-shirt (hmm. Wonder where Teddy got the color idea from?), leather jacket, and combat boots. That combine with his new purple hair and eyes...yep. He looked like a gothic punk.

"Maybe I'll even buy some purple makeup. That'll really complete the look," Harry said. "As for a name...I have no idea. What sounds punk enough?"

"Bones?" Andy suggested. Harry scrunched his nose.

"That automatically makes me think of Star Trek. What about...Skull? That's a bone," Harry said.

"Skull huh? Oddly enough it fits," Andy smirked.

"I half want to make my last name DeMort just to make Voldemort turn in his grave. And the 'of death' thing would only add into the punk thing," Harry said. They both had a laugh at that.

"Skull de Mort. It actually has a ring to it," Andy said. "Just wait until your friends visit," she had a smirk on her face and an amused glint in her eye.

"Wanna prank them? Simply don't tell them about my new identity. I'll just barge into the kitchen when they are here and act extremely loud and dramatic. I wanna see how long it'll take them to figure it out," Harry, wait he was Skull now, said.

**Finished! Whoop! Harry is now officially Skull. He should have known better than to ask the son of a Marauder to pick what his hair and eye color would be. Especially while that son is a baby metamorphmagus and Harry is wearing a purple shirt. It was just bad luck for Harry. Good luck for all the Skull fans though~**

**Next update will be for Rainbow Sky! Literally the only one of these fics I actually have planned ahead for. **

**Fair warning. Don't know if I'll be able to update tomorrow. I got lucky and the plans were changed so I had today free but tomorrow is iffy. If I don't post tomorrow then I will Sunday. **

**Please continue to Follow, Favorite, and Review! **


End file.
